1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable cover, and in particular, to a foldable cover adapted to protect or support a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices are suitable to be carried by a user. However, a portable electronic device may be damaged due to be bumped or hit, or wear down the outer casing, when being carried. In order to avoid damage, a protective cover is generally used to cover the portable electronic device for protection.
In addition, when viewing some information on a portable electronic device such as a tablet PC, the portable electronic device is usually disposed on a supporter with a suitable angle for the user to use. Thus, not only a protective cover is required, but also a supporter, thus to improve the convenience while using. However, buying and carrying multiple items is a burden for the user.